Forum:Elemente
Was haltet ihr davon hier über eventuell noch kommende Elemente zu diskutieren. Hier gehts nich drum, andere Vorschläge der anderen zu untergraben und zu kritisieren. Schreibt hier, welche Elemente noch kommen könnten. Ich mich ua auch an One Piece inspiriert. Reiht eure Vorschläge mit einem * auf und vergrößert das Element mit drei ' am anfang des namens. Vorher eine Aufzählung der bereits bekannten, echten Elemente: * Feuer - Katon * Wasser - Suiton * Wind - Fuuton * Erde - Doton * Blitz - Raiton * Holz - Mokuton gebildet aus Suiton und Doton * Eis - Hyouton gebildet aus Suiton und Fuuton * Lava - Youton gebildet aus Doton und Katon * Nebel - Futton mögl. gebildet aus Katon und Suiton * Staub - Jinton gebildet aus Doton und Suiton und Katon * Brand - Enton mögl. gebildet aus ? * Sturm - Ranton mögl. gebildet aus Suiton und Raiton * Hitze - Shakuton mögl. gebildet aus Suiton/Fuuton und Katon * Explosion - Bakuton mögl. gebildet aus Fuuton/Doton und Katon * Stahl - Kouton(Movie6) * Dunkelheit - Meiton(Movie6) * Kristall - Shouton(Filler) * Schnelligkeit - Jinton(Movie 6) * Ying & Yang - Gleichgewicht Unbekannte Elementverbindungen: * Katon und Raiton * Fuuton und Raiton Ich persönlich wäre für: * Kälte bzw Frost - Kanton, Techniken, wo zb das Blut eingefroren wird oder man seinem Blut mehr Nährstoffe geben kann sowas. * Gewitter - Gumoton, so wie im dritten NS Film Ranton dargestellt wird. * Donner - Pikaton bzw Goeton , könnten Schallwellen sein. * Säure - Santon , hier bin ich mir sogar ziehmlich sicher das das noch kommt. Verätzungen usw. * Licht - Shiton, ich denke naruto könnte das noch beherrschen irgendwie. Blendungen usw. * Pflanze - Shokuton bzw Butsuton , warum sollte das in naruto fehlen :D. ranken schiessen, pflanzen kontrollieren usw. * Plasma bzw Laser - Puraton . Laserstrahlen schiessen, ect. * Flüssigkeit - Ekiton, man kann zb Wachswände erstellen. * Sand - Sunaton, ich bin 100% sicher das Gaaras Sand, nicht nur Doton ist. Gaaras Sand ist ja auch nicht Doton, sondern Fuuton oder wenn, dann ein Mischelement * Rauch - Kemuton , könnte Han beherrschen. * Raum bzw Vakuum - Kúton , damit könnte man zb die Schwerkraft aufheben oder so. * Blut - Chiton bzw Ketsuton , kurzzeitiges Kontrollieren fremder Körper, durch dessen Blut. Weitere Vorschläge verschiedener User: * Jikanton - Zeit * Bankaiton - Finale Befreiung ''' * '''Schlamm - Deiton , man könnte sich in Schlamm verwandeln, um Angriffen auszuweichen. * Tinte - Inkuton , könnte Sai beherrschen. * Zeit - Hyouji , würde Tobis Jutsu erklären. * Gomuton - Gummi * papier * blei '''blei schiesen,bleiblöcke aus der erde * '''Wakuton - Wachs, Wachs schießen um Gegner fest zu halten; Oder Wachs Klon erschaffen -> sobald Berührung, festgeklebt Scherzvorschläge: * Juzuuton - Fruchtsaft Gruß, LipiNoBakuha 14:24, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bitte nur unter diese Linie schreiben, ich editier die vorschläge dann in die Liste, danke Schlamm könnte man mit Deiton übersetzen, denk ich mal. Ich such mir die japanischen Namen von Wadoku.de und füg hinten ein ton an. Wir sollten diese Seiet so gestallten das jeder eine Spalte für sich hat, also neue Einfälle in seine Spalte einordnet und nicht irgendwo dazwischen.^^ Hoffe es stört dich nicht, DakrPain, das ich deinen Beitrag an den des obrigen angepasst hat. LipiNoBakuha 14:44, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :kein Problem.DarkPain14 16:23, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) erst mal klasse von dir das du so neseite erstellt hast weilich hab mir auch so was schon gedacht blos so viel wie du das aufgeschrieben hast kann es nicht gebben auser es gibt dreier kombinationen denn es ist schon fast alles weg so jetzt denkt sich erst mal jeder was das soll aber ich erklärs euch daraus soll man erklären dashöchsten noch zei element kombinationen fehlen und das muss noch was sein mit donner. bitte kommt jetzt nicht damit das was ich hingeschrieben habe nicht unbedingt stimmt das weis ich auch!!! das sind nur spekulationen damit man sieht was schon weg ist. mit ausnahme von shouton weil es nur im anime vorkommt und enton weiles mit amaterasu funktioniert. das sind alles nur annahmen damit sieht wie was gebildet sein kann. das mit bakouton is für mich am logischten so also wem noch was ein fällt kanns ja hinschreiben Jönäs 17:26, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Jikanton - Zeit Auf die Gefahr hin das das das falsche Wort ist, was das Element macht könnt ihr euch ja denken =P btw, Bakuton kann definitiv nicht Raiton/Doton sein, da Deidaras Bomben von Sasukes Raiton zerstört werden.--DasallmächtigeJ 17:38, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) danke, jönäs, ich hab deins mal gelöscht und das oben hinzugefügt. hoffe das stört nicht. Hier in dieses Forum bitte nicht über die beschaffenheiten der bereits vorhandenen elemente diskutieren, dies soll ausschliesslich zum Erfinden und Spekulieren über Elemente da sein, die es eventuell geben wird. Gruß, LipiNoBakuha 18:12, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Juzuuton - Fruchtsaft beherrscht Hanzou Salamander. Damit kann er seine extragroßen Getränkehalter (siehe Rüstung) durchgehend mit kühlen Erfrischungen versorgen, die maximale Kampfeffizienz und größtmöglichen Genuss gewährleisten. Wegen dieses seltenen Kekkei Genkais war er auf Partys in Amegakure Stargast Nummer 1.--DasallmächtigeJ 18:34, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) is nicht schlimm dass dus gelöscht hast aber bei deiner tabelle oben stimmt was nicht denn bei youton steht es doch schon fest das es aus kato und doton gebildet ist aber das kann nicht gleichzeitig auch bei bakuton aber sonst ist alles ok. trotzdem ich bleibe dabei dass bakuton aus raiton und doton bestehtJönäs 18:59, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) @DAJ der war gut. Pass auf, dass Tobi davon nichts mitgriegt =D.DarkPain14 19:20, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ja ein so mächtiges Element möchte einfach jeder besitzen, Pain hat es bei seinem Angriff auf ihn auch erbeuten wollen. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse überfällt Tobi mich und fragt mich darüber aus, ich bewahre hier aber immer zur Sicherheit ein paar Säfte auf um bei Gefahr mein "Wiedergeburt aus schimmligem Saft"-Jutsu entfesseln zu können.--DasallmächtigeJ 19:34, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) @Jönäs, da steht doch das youton aus katon udn doton besteht. und das mit pakuton sind lediglich vermutungen. es kann auch sein das es von zwei elementen mehrere verbindungen gibt. yamato erklärt das ja so: linke hand doton, rechte hand suiton --> zusammengeballt = mokuton. vllt gehts auch halt anders rum, das rechte hand doton ist und linke suiton. naja wir werdens sehen :p LipiNoBakuha 19:33, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Gomuton - Gummi ', könnte Ruffy beherrschen. '''Bankaiton - Finale Befreiung ', könnten die Jinchuuriki beherrschen. DarkPain14 20:14, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 'Jinton - schnell ', das Element gibt es '''wirklich (in Naruto). Es wird von Hiruko benutzt. Eigentlich ist Hirukos Jinton Jutsu garkein Staubversteck sondern Schnellversteckt (klingt dumm ist aber so). Hatte es schon vor Wochen angesprochen, aber viele zweifeln daran. Man erkennt es erst an der Schreibweise.DarkPain14 20:35, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :daran zweifelt doch niemand :/ das mit dem anderen, hirukos jinton ist doch auf der seite Jinton vermerkt. johnny/ジョニー 20:52, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Jinton -> Daiton & Fuuton? :Diese Zusammensetzung scheint für mich, da es neben Schnelligkeit ja auch mit Staub bezeichnet wurde, am logischsten zu sein. :Tobis Jutsu wurde bereits geklärt... :WARNUNG SPOILER :...und hängt mit dem Sharingan und der Parallel-Dimension in der Raumzeit zusammen in welche er sich mit seinem Mangekyou (Kamui) teleportieren kann. :Bitte um edit! :Gruß Jujinko (88.153.188.121 10:51, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC))